


The Doc Is In

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Baekhyun, Doctor Chanyeol, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher Baekhyun, Top Chanyeol, Wall Sex
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Masungit ang SHS teacher na si Baekhyun pero nanlalambot pag andyan na ang asawang borta at hot pero at the same time, mapagmahal.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 7
Kudos: 148





	The Doc Is In

“Mrs. Kim, ganito po kasi ang nangyari. Nakakuha po yung anak niyo ng mababang score sa exam. Twenty over one-hundred fifteen po ang nakuha ng anak niyo sa periodical exam niya. Masyado na pong mababa yon dahil 20% po ng grade nila ay galing sa periodical exams. Now, isang week rin pong hindi pumasok ang anak niyo at we sent a letter regarding that. Wala naman ho kaming natanggap na response from you, tinawagan ka na rin po namin pero wala pong sumasagot. Wala rin pong pinasa yung anak niyo na mga requirements, from seatworks, to homeworks, to projects. May isa po siyang score sa akin, which ten over fifteen. Isang quiz lang po yun. Ano pong ilalagay ko sa card niya? Hindi po ako pwede manghula ng grade. Binigyan ko na rin po ng extension ang anak niyo kahit na labag yun sa rules ko. Two weeks na palugid po sa lahat ng namiss niya pero wala po siyang nasubmit ni isa. Kailangan po i-retake ng anak niyo ang subject ko.” Ani ni Baekhyun na kanina pa stressed. 

Paano ba naman? Alam ng lahat, pati ng mga kaklase nung students niya, na hindi pumapasok yung classmate nila at hindi nagsusubmit ng kahit ano. Pati sa group activities, walang naiaambag kahit pagprint man lang ng documents. Gusto ng mga kaklase nila na isama sa group activity kaso unfair sa kanila yon dahil sila ang nag-abala na gumawa. Ngayon, ang nanay - galit kay Baekhyun dahil binigyan ng 70 ang anak sa card. Anong ilalagay ni Baekhyun don? Hindi naman siya miracle worker, wala siyang magagawa at hindi niya kaya i-magic.

“Mr. Byun, hindi po pwedeng mag-retake ang anak ko. Mahuhuli po siya sa graduation.”

“At hindi ko na po kasalanan yon, Mrs. Kim. Kailangan mag-retake ng anak niyo kung gusto niyo siyang grumaduate. Mas buti ng huli sa graduation kesa hindi grumaduate. Pinapirmahan ko po sa inyo ang mga test results niya para makita niyo kung anong resulta pero pineke pa ng anak niyo yung pirma niyo. Pwede nga hong magkaroon ng kaso ang anak niyo for forgery dahil hindi na siya minor. Pinapunta po namin kayo pero hindi po kayo umattend, wala na po akong magagawa.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinanggal ang salamin niya. 

“I need to talk to your principal, Mr. Byun. Nagbabayad kami rito at hindi niyo pwede ibagsak lang yung anak ko ng ganon ganon na lang.” Sabi nung nanay at huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun. 

“Kahit po dalhin niyo pa ang case na to sa CHED, hindi po makakagraduate ang anak niyo ng hindi pumapasa sa subject ko.” Sabi ni Baekhyun. “Kung gusto niyo makausap ang principal, sige po, dadalhin ko kayo sa kanya pero parehas lang po kami ng sasabihin. Kung ako po sa inyo, instead na nakikipag-away kayo sa akin over your child’s failed grades that he rightfully deserves, i-enroll niyo na lang po ang anak niyo sa summer class.” Baekhyun says at sinara ang laptop niya. 

Galit na galit na umalis si Mrs. Kim, dala-dala yung asawa niya na kanina pa siya pinipigalan na makipag-away.

Pagkaalis nila, huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at hinawi ang buhok paalis sa mukha. Stressed na nga siya since graduation at marami siyang kailangan kausapin na magulang tapos sasabay pa itong mga parents na kala mo ay binabayaran nila ang school para bigyan ng magandang grado yung mga bata at hindi para magturo. 

“Oh ano? Mr. Byun? Kaya pa?” Tanong ni Jongdae na kanina pa nakikinig sa usap nila nung parent. Chismoso talaga tong entrepreneurship teacher na ito. Baka dagukan na lang siya ni Baekhyun.

“Kahit kasuhan niya pa ako, hindi ko papagraduate ang anak niya. Hanggang hindi nagsusummer yon, hindi siya gagraduate. Wala akong pake kahit umulit pa siya ng grade 12.” Sabi ni Baekhyun.

Sa totoo lang, hindi naman kailangan ni Baekhyun maghirap at magtrabaho ng ganito. Ang asawa niya ay isang kilalang doctor at maraming private patients kaya malaki ang kita. Pinapatigil na nga siya magtrabaho nito pero ayaw ni Baekhyun dahil ayaw naman niyang maging pabigat lang sa asawa niya. Tsaka masyado pang maaga para mag-retire siya. Sasampa palang siya sa thirty kaya kayang-kaya niya pa magtrabaho.

Head kasi siya ng General Physics subject kaya naman siya ang pinakamaraming complaints na natatanggap. Aminado siya na mahirap talaga ang math pero unreasonable naman kasi yung ibang mga parents katulad ni Mrs. Kim na gusto ipasa ang anak nila ng walang kahirap hirap. Edi sana nagpapeke na lang sila ng grades para kunwari ay nakapasa yung estudyante diba?

“Kamusta ang pagiging head ng department?” Tanong ni Jongdae at binigyan si Baekhyun nung donut na binili niya sa baba. 

“Para akong matatanggalan ng head.”

“Anong head?”

“Mabilaukan ka sana. Bahala ka na nga dyan, mag-gagawa na ako ng grades.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan ulit ang laptop niya. Natawa naman si Jongdae at umupo sa upuan niya. 

Napakakalat talaga ng teacher na ito.

\--------

Lunch time ng tumunog ang cellphone ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya na kailangan tignan pa kung sino ang tumatawag dahil alam niyang ang pogi niyang asawa yon. Sinagot ito ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa laptop niya.

“Hello po?” Sagot ni Baekhyun. Nakasuot siya ng airpods kaya hindi na siya nag-isip kung may makakarinig ba ng usapan nila. Besides, wala naman ang ibang teachers dahil lumabas para kumain. 

“Hi, Prof. How are you? Eating lunch?” Rinig niya ang swabe at malalim na boses ng asawa niya.

“Not yet, doc. Nagpasabay ako ng pagkain kay Jongdae kaya kakain na rin kami soon. What about you?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. “Eating soon rin, baby. Siguro in ten minutes after I do my last round. Kamusta ka?” 

“Ayos lang, doc.”

“For some reason, hindi ako convinced. Anong binili mong pagkain?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na pustahan pa, ay nakadantay sa may bintana ng opisina niya. Laging ganon ang itsura niya pag kausap niya si Baekhyun sa telepono. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit ganon, siguro ayaw nitong may makarinig sa kanila. Pero hindi naman secretive si Chanyeol about sa relationship nila, like he has any reasons to hide their relationship. Kaya hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung bakit lagi itong nakatingin sa labas ng bintana pag kausap siya. 

“Sisig. Ikaw, kumain ka ng gulay at protein, avoid coffee if hindi ka naman inaantok. Wag ka mag-skip ng meals.” Paalala niya sa asawang cardiologist. 

“Yes, mahal. Always naman. You too, I know it’s finishing seasons so marami kang ginagawa. Lagi kang kumain para may energy. Okay lang kumain ng matatabang pagkain, andito ako pag naheart attack ka sa kagwapuhan ko.”

“Alam mo, ang sarap mong-”

“Masarap ako? What? Baby, nasa faculty ka, maghinay-hinay ka. Nakakahiya pag narinig ka ng co-teachers mo.” Pangtutukso ng asawa niya at minsan talaga tatawag lang ito para mangbwisit. 

“Bala ka sa buhay mo, bye na.” Ang sabi naman ng pikunin na si Baekhyun. Narinig niya ang tawa ni Chanyeol, “Hey… Biro lang.”

Nagulat naman siya ng ilapag ni Jongdae and isang styro na may lamang sisig at kain tapos may toyo, kalamansi, at sili. The best talaga and sisig sa labas ng school. 

“Hi doc!” Sigaw ni Jongdae as if siya ang asawa. 

“Si Jongdae ba yan? Pakausap nga.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at inabot ni Baekhyun and cellphone at dinisconnect sa airpods para makakain siya. Laging nagchichikahan ang best friend niya at ang asawa niya, laging siya ang topic.

“Anong meron dyan? Ba’t parang pagod ang asawa ko?” Tanong ng doktor sa co-teacher ni Baekhyun na sobrang daldal. Alam na nitong mabilis mag-alala si Chanyeol pero tuloy pa rin sa banggit ng mga ganap sa school.

“Hay nako doc! Sinugod yung jowa mo dito ng parent. Nako sinasabi ko na nga ba dapat hindi na naging head ng department ito, ang init ng ulo kanina para kaming sinisilaban.” Pinanlakihan ni Baekhyun si Jongdae ng mata pero dinilaan lang siya nito. 

“Ganon ba? Do I have to interject or what? Naresolve naman ba ang isyu?” 

“Eh- medyo. Walk out sila eh, di kinaya yung asawa mo. Ganyan rin ba kayo doc pag nag-aaway? Walk out ka na rin lang?” 

“Siyempre naman. Walk out tapos bili ng Jollibee or Mcdo para bati na agad.” 

“Ay tupi ka rin pala doc.”

“Tupi na kung tupi, matangkad ako, mahirap matulog sa couch. Sa couch na nga ako natutulog dito sa office, sa couch pa sa bahay?” 

“Amina na nga yan, Jongdae.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at inabot ni Jongdae ang cellphone. 

“Hoy ikaw, andami mong sinasabi. Kakain na ko, kumain ka na rin.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun bago pa mapunta yung usapan sa ibang bagay. Sa sobrang kalat ni Jongdae, alam niya na kung saan patungo ang usapan.

“Okay, sige. Kakain na ko. Ubusin mo lahat yan ah? Wag mag titira ni isa, ikaw titira-”

Binaba na ni Baekhyun ang tawag. Baka hindi niya matantya ang asawa.

\---------

_ Doc. Jowa: Hey, binabaan mo ko kanina di pa ako tapos mag paalala. Joking not joking yung sinabi ko. _

Demanding. Laging may paalala. Doctor nga.

_ Prof. Baby: Ano yon _

_ Doc Jowa: Alam ko na stressed ka, sinabi ni Jongdae, don’t think about it too much and eat a lot. I don’t want you getting sick especially during these hectic times. I miss you and I love you so much. _

Parang lahat ng kasungitan ni Baekhyun pati na rin yung problema niya ay nagevaporate.

_ Doc. Jowa: *sent a voice message* I love you po. _

_ Prof. Baby: Love you too, Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal.  _

_ Doc. Jowa: Kakilig haha _

Hindi na sinagot ni Baekhyun. Baka tumawag ulit para lang marinig ni Baekhyun kung gaano ito kinilig. Typical Chanyeol.

\---------

Different day pero same scenario. Gabi na, wala pa rin ang asawa ni Baekhyun. Madalas niya itong namimiss kasi ang pakiramdam niya, sa tawag na lang sila nag-uusap. Medyo bihira kasi niya maabutan ang asawa sa bahay. Lalo na ngayon na may sakit ang secretary nito, siya ang gumagawa ng mga paperworks.

Kaya naisipan lang ni Baekhyun na bisitahin ang asawa niya for once. Madalas kasi, ito ang bumibisita sa school. May dalang pagkain tapos aalis na dahil baka malate. Ngayon naman, gusto ni Baekhyun siya naman ang bumisita. 

_ Prof. Baby: Kumain ka na? Pag di pa, nagluto ako sinigang. Dalin ko jan sa office mo. _

_ Doc. Jowa: SINIGANG? DI NA AKO KAKAIN NG DINNER, BABY. KASO DI AKO MAKAUWI, MAY GAGAWIN PA. NO NEED PUMUNTA HERE. _

_ Prof. Baby: Di ko naman tinatanong kung pupunta ba ako jan o hindi. Malapit na breaktime mo at pinapainit ko na yung sinigang. Dadalan kita, mahal. _

_ Doc. Jowa: OKAY PO, BABY KO THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU  _

Sinigang lang ang katapat. 

Pagka-init ng sinigang, nilagay na ni Baekhyun sa lunch box ni Chanyeol na inorder niya pa sa shopee. Kahit gaano ka pogi at ka borta ang asawa niya, napapayag ni Baekhyun na magdala ng pink at floral na lunch box. May hello kitty pa. Nung una, ayaw pa nito kasi makikita ng kasamahan niya pero sabi ni Baekhyun hindi niya daw ito lulutuan ng lunch na sinigang pag di yun yung baunan. Wala ng sabi-sabi, place order agad sa hello kitty lunch box.

Nagdrive na si Baekhyun papunta sa ospital pagkapack ng dinner ng asawa niya.

Kung yung sinigang ba o si Baekhyun ang dinner? Hindi natin sure.

\---------

“Sir? Sorry pero kailangan niyo muna magfill up dito. May record na po ba? Are you a visitor?” 

“Visitor-”

“Ay sir kanina pa po nag end ang visiting time.” Sabi nung annoying na nurse.

“Doctor po bibisitahin ko. Si Doctor Park, office 614.”

“Break time po si Doc.” Ani nung nurse. 

“Oo alam ko, nagdala nga ako ng pagkain.”

Laging kontra itong nurse na to sa kanya. Mainit ang dugo dahil crush ata si Chanyeol. Pagbibisita si Baekhyun sa hospital, masama ang tingin nito eh halata namang pamilyado na si Chanyeol. Bitter siya kaya naman ipapamukha ni Baekhyun sa kanya na siya ang asawa. Kiber.

“Ganon po ba? Sige po, akyat na po kayo.” Walang ano-ano, nilagpasan siya nung nurse. 

Alam naman niyang pogi ang asawa niya. Pogi, borta, matalino, matangkad - everything good everything nice. Hindi nga alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya nabingwit itong hot med student dati samantalang siya ay isang educ student na muntikan na hindi makapasa. Daming may gusto kay Chanyeol dati, pero who you pag dating kay Baekhyun na isang taon niligawan.

Ika nga nila, daig ng malandi ang maganda. Charot only.

Umakyat na si Baekhyun sa office ng asawa at kumatok sa pintuan.

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang pinto at narinig niya ang malalim na boses ng asawa niyang nakayuko sa table. “Break time po, sorry.” Sabi nito.

“Paano pag naghihingalo na? Break time parin?” Biro ni Baekhyun at pumasok.

Napatingala agad si Chanyeol at sinalubong ang teacher ng may ngiti. “Of course not. Kaya nga may pager for that matter. Dumating na pala ang dinner ko, gutom na ko.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. 

“Oo, kumain ka na. Kumain na ko-”

Bigla namang sinunggaban ni Chanyeol ang teacher na bumabati pa lang. Hinalikan niya ito at niyakap ng mahigpit. “I miss you, baby… Kain ka with me, okay? Tagal na natin di nag meal together.”

“Kumain na ako eh.”

“Kumain ka ulit. Wala kang choice.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinatak ang asawa sa may couch pagkalock ng pinto. Solohin niya muna ang asawa niya para pag may kumatok, di makikita ang bebe time nila. Ano bang tinatago ni Chanyeol?

Sa totoo lang, wala. Ayaw niya lang na may makakakita kay Baekhyun na ganito.

Sanay ang lahat ng masungit si Baekhyun. Istrikto at parang laging masama ang araw. Pero never kay Chanyeol. Oo, nagsusungit ito pero pabebe at pabiro. Gusto kasi ni Chanyeol, sa kanya lang lumalabot ang asawa niya. Gusto niya siya lang nakakakita ng soft side ng asawa. Yung totoong Baekhyun.

Yumakap ito kay Chanyeol at akala ba ni Chanyeol, dinner? Niyakap niya pabalik ang teacher na nakapout at nakapikit.

“Kain ka na, don’t mind me.”

“Don’t mind me pero pag di pinansin magtatampo?”

“Hmp.”

Natawa si Chanyeol at hinalikan ang noo ni Baekhyun bago binuksan yung paper bag na dala nito. “Pagod na?” Tanong ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun. 

“Uwi na tayo…” 

“Mamaya pa pong 4 ang uwian ko. Baby, sabi ko sayo wag ka na bumiyahe. Tignan mo oras, malapit na mag one. Matagal pa ako dito… Di kita pwede drive pauwi and I don’t want to let you drive at this hour.” 

“Dito ako tulog. Tutal mag-rorounds ka lang… Pwede po ba, daddy?” 

Wala na. Finish na. Ginamit na ang “daddy” card kahit na alam nitong hindi makakatanggi si Chanyeol pag ginamit niya ito. Since parehas silang busy, hindi pa nila napag-uusapan ng masinsinan ang pagkakaron ng baby. Pero parehas talaga nila goal ang maka-tatlo. Oo, tatlo, minimum yon. Kaya naman hindi makatanggi si Chanyeol pag daddy na ang tawag sa kanya.

Pwedeng daddy kink sa sex, pwede rin sa pamilya, pwede both.

“Pwede naman, baby… Tapos na office hours ko since sabi mo nga, rounds na lang. Di naman ako kumokontra, kahit sleepover pa tayo dito.” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakakapit pa rin si Baekhyun, yung galit niya sa nurse kanina wala na dahil miss na miss ang doctor. 

“Okay… Daddy, ayaw ko na mag-work next school year.”

“Ha? Three years ka pa lang department head… Di na kaya stress?” Tanong ni Chanyeol, yung sinigang niya limot na.

“Di na po… Want ko na ng baby.”

_ Jusko mapapasabak si Chanyeol. Humihingi siya ng tulong sa maykapal para hindi matukso.  _

“Kailan mo ba gusto? Sabi ko naman sayo, whenever you want, I’ll take a break once you get pregnant para focused ako sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at hinagod ang buhok ni Baekhyun. 

“As soon as possible.”

“Gusto mo ngayon na eh.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at napataas ang ulo ni Baekhyun, yung mata niya kumikinang at alam ni Chanyeol na wala na siyang kawala. Ito na yon. Wala ng urungan.

Wala namang kaso kay Chanyeol kung kailan sila bubuo ng pamilya. They’re adults na nakapagpundar na ng bahay, lupa, at mga sasakyan. May private clinic din si Chanyeol where he can accept some patients at hindi tulad dito sa hospital na siya ang in charge sa lahat. 

Ang kaso lang sa kanya - dito talaga sa opisina niya? He doesn’t mind pero medyo vocal kasi si Baekhyun. Baka magising ang mga pasyente niya. 

Kung nasa bahay lang sila, kahit sumigaw si Baekhyun hanggang lunch time, walang paki si Chanyeol. Gusto pa nga niya yon eh para alam ng kapitbahay nila na chismosa. Kaso ngayon, kailangan quiet kasi baka lalong magkasakit sa puso ang pasyente niya.

“Opo, now na.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at umupo sa lap ni Chanyeol. Inayos ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito at ngumiti.

“Okay but you have to be quiet ah. As in quiet, baby…”

“I promise kaya sige na, gawin na natin. I want a baby na.”

Kailangan ni Chanyeol lahat ng self control niya. Sana lang makuha niya mamaya kasi baka hindi siya makapagpigil at tirahin niya ito si Baekhyun ng paulit-ulit hanggang sa sure siya na buntis to.

Hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at hinalikan sa labi. Pinatong nito ang mga kamay sa malapad na balikat ni Chanyeol at humalik pabalik. Sinuportahan ni Chanyeol ang asawa sa lap niya, hawak ang mga hita nito dahil mamaya mahulog na lang since maliit ang couch.

Malambot ang mga labi ni Baekhyun at medyo nahihiya pa ang mga galaw nito. Kaya naman as the top, Chanyeol takes the lead and ginalaw ang ulo niya kasabay ang ritmo ng mga labi nila. Basa ang mga labi ni Baekhyun pero pinadaanan pa rin ni Chanyeol ng dila niya ang mga ito para lalong maging basa. Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila sa loob ng bibig ni Baekhyun at inabot lahat ng kayang abutin nito. Gusto niyang malasahan lahat ng pwedeng malasahan, at wala siyang ititira para kay Baekhyun. Buong katawan ni Baekhyun magiging kanya. 

“Labas mo dila mo, mahal…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at may matching pang kurot sa pwet ng asawa. Nahihiyang nilabas ni Baekhyun ang dila at hindi naman na naghintay si Chanyeol ng kung ano man at sinipsip ito. Ramdam niya yung mainit na hininga ni Baekhyun at rinig niya ang impit na ungol nito. 

Pagkalayo nila sa isa’t isa, mababa na ang mga talukap ng mata ni Baekhyun, halatang gustong gusto na si Chanyeol… Pero hindi pa nagsisimula si Chanyeol. Mahaba naman ang breaktime niya kaya uubusin niya ang one hour and thirty minutes para malasahan lahat ng ibibigay ni Baekhyun. 

Binuksan ni Baekhyun ang polo niya at hinubad ang pantaas. Agad namang pinagpyestahan ng mga mata ni Chanyeol yung maputi at makinis na balat nito, lalo na ang mapula pulang mga nipples niya na naghihintay lang sa mga labi ni Chanyeol.

“I know your nipples are sensitive but you have to be quiet, okay?” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumango si Baekhyun, tinakpan ang likod ng kamay ang bibig. Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang tyan niya papunta sa dibdib niya at finally, sa mga utong niyang agad na nanigas dahil sa lamig ng aircon sa office ni Chanyeol. Sinipsip ni Chanyeol ang mga ito hanggang sa maging basa at mas nakatirik. Pinaglaruan niya ang isa gamit ang daliri niya at yung isa, gamit yung dulo ng dila niya. Nirolyo niya ito sa pagitan ng mga daliri niya bago sinipsip ang kabila. Pagkatapos non, pinupog ni Chanyeol ng halik ang dibdib ni Baekhyun at pinuno ng mga pulang marka na matatagalan bago mawala.

Pagkatapos noon, hinatak na ni Chanyeol pababa ang garterized pants ni Baekhyun kasama na ang underwear niya na nadumihan na dahil sa precum na lumabas sa foreplay palang. Kakaiba talaga magpasarap ang asawa niya - sobrang galing.

Tumambad kay Chanyeol ang tite ni Baekhyun na matigas na at tumutulo sa may abdomen niya. Hinalikan ito ni Chanyeol at dinilaan ng isang beses bago dumura sa kamay niya. Hinagod niya ng mabilis ang madiin ang tite ni Baekhyun napa-igtad si Baekhyun at umungol..

Agad tumigil si Chanyeol, “Baby, bawal mag-ingay. Tulog na ang lahat… Titigil ko to pag nag-ingay ka pa.” Pagbabanta ni Chanyeol.

“S-Sorry, daddy…”

Bumalik si Chanyeol sa paghagod sa asawa niya hanggang sa maramdaman niya ang paggalaw nito sa loob ng kamay niya. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa tite nito at itinaas ang mga hita ni Baekhyun. Pinuno niya muna ang mga ito ng halik bago binuksan na malawak. Nahiya si Baekhyun dahil grabe ang tingin ni Chanyeol sa buong pagkatao niya. Para bang nilalasap muna nito laaht ng nakikita niya bago tikman.

Dinilaan ni Chanyeol ang hita niya papunta sa may bandang singit at saka doon nag-iwan ng mga chikinini. Kinagat ni Baekhyun ang isang daliri niya para hindi lumabas ang malakas na ungol, hindi ata siya makakalakad ng maayos bukas - buti na lang day off.

Napuno ng pulang marka yung singit at hita ni Baekhyun bago itinaas nanaman ni Chanyeol yung mga binti niya.

“Ganda mo, baby… Sobrang swerte ko.” Ani ni Chanyeol at binasa ang butas ni Baekhyun gamit ang dila niya. Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun at napapikit. Gustong gusto niya pag kinakain siya ni Chanyeol kaya naman mahihirapan siya pigilan ang mga ungol niya. Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang dila niya sa lob ng butas ni Baekhyun at pinaglaruan ang masikip na butas ni Baekhyun. Mainit sa loob kaya naman alam ni Chanyeol na masarap pag pinasok niya na ang tite niya sa loob. 

Nilabas ni Chanyeol ang dila at tumayo. “D-Daddy?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at pinanood ang asawa na lumakad sa may desk. Binuksan nito ang pinakababang drawer at kinuha ang maliit na botelya ng lube. Nagkrus naman ang mga braso ni Baekhyun sa dibdib niya.

“Bakit ka may ganyan?”

“Siyempre na-imagine ko na to. At no, hindi kita niloloko. Talagang hinanda ko ito, last month pa.” Hindi na lang sumagot si Baekhyun at pinabayaan ang asawa na gawin kung anong gusto niyang gawin. Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang lube at pinuno ang mga daliri niyang matataba at mahaba. Pagkatapos non, pinasok niya ito sa loob ni Baekhyun dahan-dahan.

Hawak ni Baekhyun ang mga binti niya kaya hindi niya matakpan ang bibig niya. Pakiramdam niya ay napupuno agad siya, samantalang daliri pa lang ni Chanyeol yon at hindi pa yung tite niya na for sure, wawarakin si Baekhyun.

Pinasok ni Chanyeol ang pangalawang daliri after ng ilang minuto at saka binuksan ang butas ni Baekhyun at hinanda para sa tite niya. Hindi naman enough ang dalawang daliri para sa laki ng tite niya kaya naman pagkaluwag ng onti ng butas ni Baekhyun na kanina pa kinakain yung mga daliri niya, pinasok niya ang pangatlo at inikot-ikot.

Naluha si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya na kaya pang pigilan yung ungol niya. Gusto niyang umungol at marinig ng lahat kung gaano niya kagusto na finifinger siya ni Doc Park pero ayaw naman ni Chanyeol yon kaya kinuha nito ang panyo mula sa kanyang pocket at pinasok sa bibig ni Baekhyun.

“Sabi sayo wag ka maingay, baby.” Ani nito at mabilis na nilabas pasok ang mga daliri niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. 

Napapikit na lang si Baekhyun at hindi niya sinasadyang maihulog yung panyo na nasa bibig niya. Nakita ito ni Chanyeol at hinatak siya nito patayo gamit ang braso niya.

“Luhod.” Sabi nito at hindi naman umayaw si Baekhyun at lumuhod sa harap ng doktor. Tinanggal ni Chanyeol ang white coat niya at nilagay sa may sofa. Tinanggal niya na rin yung belt niya at binuksan ang zipper pati na ang butones. Si Baekhyun naman, binaba na yung black pants ng asawa kasama ang underwear at muntikan na siya masampal ng mataba at mahabang tite na tigas na tigas at nakatayo na. Nakakurba na rin ito dahil sa sobrang libog ni Chanyeol. 

“Basain mo para madulas pag pinasok ko.” Ani ni Chanyeol at hinawakan ito ni Baekhyun, binasa ng laway at saka jinakol ng dahan-dahan. Pinasok niya ito sa bibig niya at sinipsip ang ulo hanggang sa malasahan ang precum ng asawa niya sa kanyang dila. Nilunok ito ni Baekhyun at saka hinawakan si Chanyeol sa balakang.

Pinanood ni Chanyeol na ipasok lahat ni Baekhyun ang tite niya hanggang sa nahahalikan na ng mga labi ni Baekhyun yung base ng burat niya. Ito talaga ang kinaglat ni Chanyeol noong una silang nag-sex dahil hindi niya inexpect na kaya siyang isubo ng buo ni Baekhyun. Pero nalaman niya na wala itong gag reflex at gustong gusto na tinitira yung lalamunan niya. 

Habang naluluha ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, tinira ni Chanyeol ng mabilis ang bibig niya. Kung hindi nito kayanag manahimik, edi papatahimikin siya ni Chanyeol sa ibang paraan.

Basa na ang tite ni Chanyeol kaya naman bago pa siya labasan dahil sa sobrang sarap chumupa ng asawa niya, pinatayo niya na ito.

“Dun ka sa may wall.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tinuro ang wall katabi ng bintana.

Medyo tumuwad si Baekhyun sa bintana at hindi naman na naghintay ng kahit ano pa si Chanyeol. Pinasok niya dahan-dahan ang tite niya at pinanood ang asawa niyang maluha dahil sa sobrang laki niya. Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, hinahati siya sa dalawa at ang tagal na since yung huling beses siyang nadiligan ng asawa. Kaya naman sobrang sikip na ng butas niya at halos hindi na makahinga ang tite ni Chanyeol sa loob niya. 

Kung may dadaan man sa labas at mapapatingin sa taas, makikita nila kung gaano nasasarapan si Baekhyun habang tinitira ng asawa niya sa may bintana. Pero, swerte nila at walang dumadaan kaya hindi natatakot si Baekhyun na ipakita ang katawan niya at kung gaano kalakas siyang bayuhin ng asawa niyang hayok na hayok sa butas niya. 

Sarap na sarap si Chanyeol dahil ang sikip ni Baekhyun at dumudulas lang ang tite niya sa loob. “Sige pa… Daddy, harder…” Ungol ni Baekhyun ng mahina para si Chanyeol lang ang makakarinig. Hinila siya ni Chanyeol patalikod gamit ang buhok niya at mabilis na tinira habang malakas na binabarurot ang pwet ni Baekhyun. Hindi na makapaghintay si Chanyeol, gusto niya ng buntisin ang asawa niya. 

“Sarap ba, mahal? Gustong gusto mo na kinakantot kita noh? Don’t worry, kahit di ka mabuntis ngayon, I’ll make sure na hindi lilipas ang week na to na hindi kita nabubuntis. Aaraw-arawin kita at pag nabuntis ka naman, I’ll fuck you whenever you need me to, baby…” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang nagtutunugan ang mga balat nilang naghahampasan. Siguro nga ay naririnig na sila sa may nurse desk, three doors away sa hallway pero wala ng paki si Chanyeol. Break time naman niya at mahirap ang buhay doctor, kulang sa dilig kaya kailangan makarami.

“Please… please putok mo na sa loob, daddy.” Sabi ni Baekhyun at niyakap siya ni Chanyeol habang tinitira sa tapat ng bintana. Yung kaninang sobrang lamig na office ni Chanyeol at parang nililiyaban na dahil sa init na dulot ng katawan nila. Mainit rin ang hininga na lumalabas kada uungol si Baekhyun sa sarili niyang palad.

“Malapit na, baby… Sabay tayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at ang isang kamay niya ay dinakot ang tite ni Baekhyun na kanina pa gumagalaw ayon sa hampas ng katawan nila sa isa’t isa.

Maling mali naman na tumingin si Chanyeol sa ibaba at nakita kung gaano kalalim niya pinapasok yung tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun. Kanina pa rin niya nararamdaman na natatamaan niya ang sweet spot ng asawa niya na halos isubo na ang buong kamay niya para lang hindi gumawa ng ingay. 

Pagkatapos talaga nito, kakantutin niya ang asawa niya sa bahay nila para marinig niya kung gaano nito kalakas isigaw ang pangalan niya. 

“D-Daddy, c-close…” Ungol ni Baekhyun at jinakol ni Chanyeol ang asawa. Hindi na nakapagpigil pa si Chanyeol at pinutok lahat ng tamod niya sa loob ni Baekhyun, at pinasok ang kabuuan ng tite niya hanggang sa lahat ng pinutok niya ay nasa pinakamalalim na bahagi ng katawan ni Baekhyun. 

Umungol silang dalawa ng mahina at kinagat ni Chanyeol at leeg ng asawa para hindi makalabas ang malilim niyang ungol sa pangalan nito. Maiinit rin yung likidong nilabas ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya at hindi hinugot palabas ni Chanyeol ang tite niya.

Instead, nilakad niya silang dalawa sa may couch at kinandong si Baekhyun. Mamaya niya na huhugutin para sure na buntis si Baekhyun at sure na walang lalabas. 

Nanghihina na nanlambot si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya. Hinalikan niya ang ulo nito at niyakap ng mahigpit. Hindi sila nagsalita ng matagal, hinayaan lang ang oras na lumipas habang magkadugtong parin sila. Mga ilang minuto ang lumipas, tinanggal na ni Chanyeol ang tite niya sa loob ni Baekhyun.

“Don’t let it drip out on the couch, baby…” Sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo para kuhain ang tissue niya sa may desk. Pinunasan niya at nilis niya si Baekhyun bago hiniga sa sofa. 

Nagdamit muna si Chanyeol bago niya kinuha ang mga nakakalat na damit ni Baekhyun sa lapag. Sinuot niya ito pabalik kay Baekhyun na pinag-aagawan na ng tulog at ng gising. “D-Daddy…”

“Yes, mahal?”

“Let’s try over and over again hanggang sa magkaroon tayo ng baby, okay?” Ani ni Baekhyun at hindi mapigilan ni Chanyeol ang mapangiti. Hinalikan niya ito sa ilong at sa pisngi.

“Oo naman, baby… Hindi tayo titigil. Pero sure ako, give it a week, you’re gonna be pregnant with our first child. Shooter kaya ako.” Sabi ni Chanyeol at nakatanggap ng mahinang hampas sa may dibdib. Tumayo siya at kinuha yung personal blanket niya na gamit niya pag matutulog siya during break time. Kinumot niya ito kay Baekhyun na nakatulog na ng tuluyan after bumulong ng mahinang “I love you”.

Nagsimula kumain si Chanyeol nung sinigang na lumamig na at kahit na malamig na yung sabaw, wala naman siyang paki dahil masarap parin ang niluto ng asawa niya para sa kanya. Ang swerte niya talaga kay Baekhyun.

May sinigang na siya, magkakababy pa.

\---------

“Doc! Doc, bilis po!” 

Nagulatang naman si Chanyeol nung hatakin siya ng isang babaeng nurse papunta sa may ob gyne room. Pagkapasok niya, nakita niya ang asawa niyang nakahiga sa may kama at medyo naluluha luha na.

“A-Ano meron?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na gulat parin dahil kanina lang ay nag rorounds siya tapos ngayon nakita niya na ang asawa dito sa may ob gyne.

“Congratulations, Doc. Park and Mr. Park. You’re three weeks pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by: @/bambam_ree Thank you po !!!


End file.
